


It Gets Better

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Least Expected It Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: One-Shot for my other story 'Where I Least Expected It'. I suggest reading that story first.After hearing the news about Karofsky, Sam and Kurt want to help.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Series: Least Expected It Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	It Gets Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> TW:  
> \- This is an AU for the episode 'On My Way' so warnings for mention of homophobic behaviour and suicide attempt.

Kurt couldn't find Sam anywhere. He had checked the English classroom, the locker room, the auditorium, and the choir room with no luck. So, he entered the cafeteria alone.

His friends engaged in conversation about the Irish, while he sat missing his boyfriend.

"Kurt!" Artie said, distracting the brunet from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" A Gorilla tapped Kurt on the shoulder, grabbing his attention. "Oh?" The Gorilla handed Kurt a Gorila Gram and a bunch of balloons. "’To Kurt, be my valentine, from your secret admirer,’" Kurt read aloud.

"' _Secret admirer'_?" Tina scrunched her nose. "It isn't from Sam?"

"It must be. Who else would send me one?" Kurt asked, just as Sam approached the table.

"Who send you what?" he asked, pulling up a chair beside his boyfriend. "Also; sorry I'm late. I got held up by Sylvester."

"You sent me a Gorilla Gram," Kurt explained, but Sam shook his head.

"No, I didn't. Your gift is still at my place," Sam said as he looked at the card in Kurt's hand. "' _Secret admirer_ '. Who is this?"

"We thought it was you," Puck said, finally interested in the scene.

Sam shook his head, slightly annoyed. Why was someone trying to steal Kurt from him?

"Maybe it's a prank?" Kurt suggested upon noticing how uncomfortable Sam was.

"Those Gorilla Grams are super expensive," Mike said. "No one would spend that much on a joke."

"Could be a Warbler," Tina chimed in, remembering Kurt's ex-stalker. "What was his name... Blaine?"

"Could be," Kurt sighed. He hoped the whole business with Blaine was over.

Sam rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "At least if he tries to make the moves on you we'll figure out who he is."

"How do we know they're a boy?" Puck asked, chuckling. "Could be a girl."

"Maybe Mercedes' feelings have come back," Tina said.

"God, I hope not," Kurt groaned, "I can't afford another broken window."

* * *

"I have good news!" Kurt announced as he strutted into the choir room.

"Go on." Artie gestured for him to continue.

"The secret admirer sent me another card," he said, attempting to ignore Sam's jealous glare. "They want to meet at Breadstix later."

"Hang on, what secret admirer?" Santana asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Someone's been sending him Valentine's all day," Tina informed the New Directioners that hadn't been present at lunch.

"Apparently they haven't gotten the message that he's not available," Sam snapped, and Kurt felt a rush of guilt.

Kurt sat down next to Sam and took his hand. "Hey," he whispered, "I still love you."

Sam bit his lip. "I love you too... but what if this guy is like super ripped or something?"

Kurt chuckled softly. "I will still love you. I don't care who he is. If his name isn't Sam Evans, then I don't want him."

"Oh God, what if his name is Sam Evans!" Sam exclaimed, holding Kurt's hand tighter.

"Then we're screwed. We don't need more than one Trouty Mouth," Santana remarked.

* * *

"But what if they're way cuter than me?" Sam whined, facepalming into Kurt's bed.

"Hun, no one is cuter than you," Kurt responded, changing his tie.

Sam was still nervous. Despite Kurt saying he had no interest in whoever the mystery person was, he was taking a lot of care into his appearance.

"Um, Kurt, you know it doesn't matter how you look, right?"

"I know." Kurt turned away from the mirror to smile at his boyfriend. "But, I thought that after we handled the whole secret admirer thing; we could have dinner. It is Valentine's day, after all."

Sam grinned. He should have known that Kurt wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

"So, burgundy or black tie?"

Sam looked at Kurt's outfit. He was wearing a dark crimson suit with a white shirt underneath.

"Black," he answered. "You'll be safe, right? Are you sure you don't want me to be there?"

"Yes. I find out who it is; then you come in if there's any trouble, remember."

"But..."

"Sam, I'll be okay. Nothin' that Kurt Hummel can't handle." Kurt smiled reassuringly.

"When are we going?"

Kurt checked his watch. "In about 20 minutes."

* * *

Kurt observed the restaurant, looking for any sign of his secret admirer. He was running slightly late as Sam was reluctant to let him leave his sight.

"Excuse me," he stopped a waitress, "I'm supposed to be meeting someone here, but I don't think they showed up..."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." The waitress winked at him as the Gorilla approached them.

"Hi." Kurt smiled at the stranger.

The Gorilla nodded and led him to a reserved table. Kurt sat across from them and cleared his throat.

"So, are you going to show me who you are?" he asked, pointing to the gorilla mask that hid the Gorilla's identity. The Gorilla passed him a box of butterscotch with a note on top. "’Dear Kurt,’" Kurt read aloud. "’Happy Valentine's Day, I think I love you.’"

Kurt sighed. He looked up from the box and gasped. "K- Karofsky."

* * *

Sam heard Kurt gasp and began to panic. _Was Kurt hurt? What if it was a prank? Was Kurt being kidnapped? What if it's Blaine?_

He raced over to the table where Kurt was, however, he stopped.

The Gorilla had taken off his mask.

It was Karofsky.

"K- Karofsky," he heard Kurt stutter.

Sam slid into the spare seat beside Kurt and took his hand.

"I'm sorry. I heard you gasp and got worried. Is everything okay?" Sam asked his boyfriend while glaring at Karofsky.

"I'm fine," Kurt reassured him, secretly glad that Sam was there. "I just wasn't expecting _this_."

"Kurt..." Karofsky said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"David, you don't love me," Kurt said softly.

"What?!" Sam snapped. His worse fears were coming true.

"Shh," Kurt shushed his boyfriend, "David, you harassed me for years, you hate kissed me, you _threatened my life_ , and we had one conversation at Scandals, and you want to be with me?"

"When did you go to Scandals?" Sam asked, but Kurt ignored him.

"Kurt, I've changed, I swear. I'm not the scared-kid-in-the-closet-who-bullies-people-because-they-can't-be-themselves anymore," Karofsky explained. Sam paled; Kurt looked so captivated by his words.

"David, I'm with Sam now," Kurt said."And I do like you..." Sam felt like he was going to throw up. "But just as friends."

Karofsky looked down, then began to move. "I should go."

"No, wait." Kurt reached out to him, but Sam took his hand.

"Babe, let him go."

Kurt watched him leave, then finally looked at Sam. "I- I..."

"I know."

"I feel bad," Kurt whispered, resting his head on Sam's shoulder.

"I know."

"Should I do something?"

"I don't know."

"Can we go home?"

"My place or yours?"

"Surprise me," Kurt's voice cracked. He felt awful.

"C'mon, honey." Sam put his arm around Kurt's waist and helped him stand up.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Yeah... I do."

* * *

Over the next few days, Kurt received many calls from Karofsky. He could see the way that the calls made Sam uncomfortable, so he avoided them.

That was, until, one day, he wanted it to stop. He decided to find out what Karofsky wanted, so he called Karofsky.

" _Hello?_ " Kurt frowned. It wasn't Karofsky who answered.

"Um, hi, is David there?" Kurt asked apprehensively.

" _Something happened. Today, the football team started..._ " The man on the phone began explaining, but Kurt couldn't hear him. His thoughts were too loud. _Something happened to Karofsky. It was your fault. You should have picked up._

"He- He tried to..." Kurt's voice trailed off. He couldn't say it. The man had to be wrong. Karofsky was okay. "Is he at the hospital?"

" _Yes, but he can't have visitors for 72 hours._ "

"Who is this?" Kurt realised that he didn't know who was on the other end.

" _I'm his father._ " Kurt frowned again. He didn't sound too upset over the news.

"C-Can I see him when he's allowed..."

" _Okay._ "

Kurt thanked him and hung up. Then the tears came. He slid down his bedroom wall, crying and screaming.

At some point, Finn entered his room, but Kurt ignored him. He couldn't get one thought out of his head: _it's your fault._

Finn left. However, Burt and Carole came to comfort him. They didn't understand what had happened. Kurt knew that if he told them what had happened, that it was his fault, they would leave him.

"Kurt!" Finn grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Eventually, Kurt looked him in the eyes and listened.

"Karofsky's alive."

* * *

"Hey," Karofsky smiled a little when he saw Kurt and Sam enter the room.

"David." Kurt looked at the other male. He seemed exhausted. "I'm glad you're alive."

"My parent's found out... about it all," Karofsky croaked, and a tear slid down his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered, taking his hand. Kurt took Karofsky's spare hand and waited for him to continue.

"They think that I have a disease."

Kurt sniffled. "I'm really sorry, David."

"We understand," Sam said, sensing that Kurt wouldn't be able to take the lead in the conversation. "Kurt does, more than me, of course. But we've both been through it: the teasing, the judgemental glares, the pranks. It gets better, David. "

"How do you deal with it?" David asked.

"When you find someone," Kurt spoke up, "like how I found Sam. It's worth it. I'm not that person for you, David, but someone else is. I promise you; it will get better. And you have us. We understand, David, and we'll help you."

"What am I going to do about my parents?"

"My Dad. He's dealt with these things before. If it's okay, he'll talk to them and see if he can help them understand why it's important to accept you."

"Thank you," David smiled at the two of them. A genuine smile.

* * *

Karofsky was doing much better. After talking with Burt, his parents were more open to accepting their son.

A few weeks after the incident, Kurt met Chandler, who he realised was the perfect guy for Karofsky. Chandler was proud of who he was, and was able to make Karofsky more accepting of himself.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked as he and Kurt watched Karofsky and Chandler laugh together.

"I don't know," Kurt answered and kissed Sam softly. "But as long as we're together, I know we'll be okay."


End file.
